


What can go wrong will go wrong

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batman having a headache, Bruce try to adopted Marinette, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mari decided fighting a vigilante is a good idea, Mari said "fuck the system" And break her arm, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Miraculous Team, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: Marinette have a great month. She have started a team of permanent miraculous users.They have built a bass at the order temple. For some reason they call it a "miraculous bass".( The name is fucking ugly btw.) Got some magical gadget created by their own. A super computer. Their identities have been revealed to each other.The liar have been exposed. That's became a mess really quick. But, they have finally got rip of the liar.The class have become closer than ever.She have win a contest, a class trip to Gotham! And a month of studying at Gotham City!Now they in the hotel counting heads. What can go wrong?Apparently a lot if you decided to not go to sleep but standing on the hotel rooftop thinking about some weird shit.She just can't be normal even when she out of her city, can she?"Oh fuck the system, I'm not gonna let you hold me down like a fucking criminal. "She break out of his hold, break an arm in the process of fighting and dammit, it's ain't end pretty.(And remember, run any time Adrien speak out his thought. Run.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	1. I blame Hawk Moth

**Author's Note:**

> They always said if I want to read, I better start writing.  
> So here I am, writing this piece of shit.  
> Ah.  
> Whatever.  
> Let get this started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything going wrong right at the moment the Akuma apeared. But shit went bad the moment Adrien theory get spoke out.

Marinette is done.  
She have started a team, a permanent one.  
Reveal her identity.  
Built a bass for her team.  
Playing with a magic as Max, Chloé and Adrien wanted to make some magical gadgets.  
Got an super computer built up.  
And basically make her team swear to used the miraculous for greater good. Then let them do whatever they wanted.  
Master Fu ain't going to be happy with this.  
But damm if he doesn't, he is the one think that let two fourteen years old with no fighting experience deal with his mistakes is a good idea.  
Wang Fu can be as unhappy as he wanted, she just not gonna care.  
Because she's had has the third coffee for this morning flight. Let's went back 5 hours when it starts to go wrong. 

Marinette groans at the chaos seems outside her window.  
She got more than five commission to finish this month, her hero bass still on working, she haven't eaten anything this night, she haven't checked if everyone is ready for tomorrow flight. AND there is an Akuma roaming outside her fucking room.  
It's 3 am for kawaii sake.

Got another look at the Akuma with Valentine's vibe outside, she can't help but hate the love season more and more. Why are those idiots love to break each other heart so much? This better be the last Akuma at the day. Got her phone in hand, she finally answered the call for the miraculous bass. Max appears on the screen, coffee in hand, still wearing his pajama. "Ladybug, I have call out to a team of four, they are coming, please make it quick. I don't want to be here all night. " Max said, but instead of look at her, he kept his eyes on the other sceen, which connected to the camera at the battlefield. He have to keep an eye at the Akuma to make sure nothing went out of control. Even when Love bassed Akuma hardly went out of control, oh well, better safe than sorry. "Normally, i would love to went out and beat up some Akuma, just not when I have a big day a head. I got over sleep problem you know? And I got too much to do before the flight, did I mention my over sleep problems? " Marinette turn herself to the right of the bed, trying to wake Tiki up. And then provide the kawmii with a chocolate chip cookie. "Marinette, just get to the battlefield, please. " Max slapped his hand on to his forehead, exhausted. Scambler herself up from the bed, she does not want to go out to hang with her team right now. "Tiki, you have enough energy? " Marinette look back at her cute little red and black friend who gave her a amused look and nod. She groans and shoutout to transform herself and quickly got to the location on the map that Max provides.

______________________________________________________  
"Miraculous ladybug! " She shouted, a big box appears in her hands, she looked at it, then the Akuma, then her teammates. She simply yeet the box at the Akuma, her team followed the signs by yeeting everything at the Akuma. Chat noir even got yeeted at it.  
They knocked out the Akuma then jumped at it to find the Akumatized object, destroyed it. And she Devilized the whole thing.  
Is there another way less violence way? Is there clue to win without the violence?  
Yes, yes there is.  
But she and her team not gonna waste another second on the battlefield, they got a flight tomorrow.  
And if she wanted to be on the right mind to think at the time, she gonna need more coffee.  
______________________________________________________

Dumped herself on to the bed, she ignored the scouted of her kawmii and fall asleep. Dangerous or not, it's working so it's fucking worth it. She asured herself. She got 3 hours to sleep before she have to get up for the flight.  
Too little for her taste, but at least she got some sleep.  
Everyone gonna freak out if she apearing look like a fucking zombie. But that's is only happened if they not looking like one. After tonight she doubted it. 

The Akuma alarm going off again, this time at 6 am, she groaned. Dammit. Fuck the damm Akuma. Fuck Hawk Moth. And fuck his ridiculous work schedule. 

Ladybug appears on the battlefield, she got out her yo-yo, connectting to the bass super computer, she looks at Max, who look like he was sleep walking, as he called out all the miraculous users who are in charge for today patrol. She looked up, there was her team, look more dead then usual. They quickly get to action, which means, more yeeting stuff at the Akuma.  
I don't care if the Akuma look like a kid, I am not an adult to talk about it. The battle quickly end, they all retreat back to their home. 

The Akuma alarm going off again, and damm she really want to chocking Hawks Moth right now. Her team seem to agreed with her, they hardly got any sleep, Max even have to Telleport back and forth from his house to the bass. And to add add a cherry on top, their flight is going off in an hour!!! 

Another yeeting around stuff shit, a lot of magical stuff and a miraculous cure latter. The fight finally end. 

The whole class appear at the airport look like some zombies movie cast. And they luckily doesn't miss the flight, they blame Hawk Moth for what they look like, everything they forgot to bring and their class president tired state. 

A lot have going wrong with the first day of their trip already, but it ain't gonna stop them to have fun. They have Max and Kaalki, getting the forgotten luggage gonna be a walk in the park. 

The flight have been uneventful, they mostly just sleep because how tired they are. But arrived at the crime city is less then that, apparently, some idiots think that harassing the girl's is okay. They definitely blind, simply the girl's have worked out and have some 'weapon' in their pocket.  
Long story short, the idiot went for Mari, but got beatten by her and have a pen point at his neck.  
The girls seem like they have fun joining the fight.  
The thug got beatten and they start retreat when they saw that they can't win.They have gone faster than when they came. 

When they finally got to the hotel, it's already night. 

Everyone quickly settle at their hotel room and quickly let themselves fall asleep at the strange place. They literally don't give a damm and sleep like there is no tomorrow.  
Everyone fall asleep, except one, Marinette laying in her bed wondering the weirdest thing she ever think of. 

Is miraculous users are fucking anime magical girl? 

A certain Agreste thought it funny to let her know his thoughts about miraculous, it's all weird theory but it's went too far.  
"Don't you think we like some anime magical girl? " Adrien said, chuckle at his own words. 

"What? " Marinette snap her head to Adrien, weird out by his thoughts. 

"I mean, can't you see the similar? Little magic creture, tranfroming words, fighting some evil force, and all the other shit. " Adrien laughed his ass off when he saw her recordnizing face. 

"Oh shit. " Marinette cussed out.

"Kitty! You gonna break her with your weird Otaku shit. Now she not gonna get to sleep tonight. " Chloé sigh, she swear she gonna kill Gabriel one day. 

Sigh, she not going to sleep, just like what Chloé perdicted. And the new room is comfortable and all shit, but it's freak her out, it's too out of place. Marinette take a look at her god like little friend, she fighting back the ugre to wake the kawmii up for her stupid question.  
She got up, and find her way to the hall, if she is corrected, they have a terrace, and maybe she can clean her mind up their. She just need a little fresh air, what can go wrong? 

Enter the terrace, she felt a shiver down her spine, it's really cold outside, tuck her hood up, she simply sit down at an chair nearby. She feels really lucky that she got herself to change into her ladybug theme pajama, it's a lot warmer than her old one. Take another look at the terrace, she feels so relaxing at the number of plants. Being a ladybug miraculous user have rub some habit and side effects on her. The love for plant is am good example. 

Get a few deep breath, she finds peace and the answer for her question. 

"Miraculous users definitely are some anime magical girl. " She mumbled to herself. 

"Whatever you are planning, it's not gonna work. " A voice speak out behind her. 

Marinette confused at the words some strangers said, she was process what are happening, as she turn her head back. She feels a pair of hand trying to pin her down. 

It's the type they used for dangerous individuals. 

Criminal for example. 

OH HELL NAH.


	2. Just because I'm standing here in a pajama, mumble weird shit to myself then I'm a criminal... Oh shit that come out so wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette quickly beak out of the stranger hold, she try to talk to him but the stranger decided fighting a girl in pajama was a good idea.  
> Well fuck him, she knows how to fight alright.  
> So he wants a fight? A fight it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, idea.  
> Gotta write it out.

As a hero, she definitely don't want him to got the wrong idea. She not a criminal, stay put was the right decision.  
Butttttttt, as an prideful fighter, who is not in a hero costume right now. She wasn't going to stay put, because she about to hit the ground, and damm, it's gonna be painful. So stay put was out of options. 

She quickly jock out of his hold and land herself on the other side of the terrace. She breath out calmly, her hand move down to her hip in a moment before she realized she is not in her costume. Yo-yo is not there, no weapon, bad situation.  
She got another look at the stranger, just by the color theme, she knew this got to be the Robin. The color make her wanted to turn her head away so bad, even after all the Akuma she saw, this has rivaled the worst costume on her list. 

"Why are you trying to pin me down? Hero of Gotham, Robin. " She started fist, already know the answer. Definitely have something to do with standing alone, mumble to self at an random rooftop in Gotham. 

The boy stands informed of her scored at the question. "No one in their right mind stand on a rooftop mumble to themselves in Gotham. Unless they got a boom hidden somewhere ready to make it go off." He told her, voice sounds like it's have venom in it, his hand was on his Kanata, ready to charge at her if she have any sudden move. 

She snorted at him, this dude is so extra, he looks like he 13 or something and he still theaten enough to make her tensed. 

"Look, I'm not coming from around here, and I'm only want some fresh air, I'm not looking for troubl-" And she stop, this fucking kid tried to slaughted her with that fucking Kanata!  
If she has not been tense enough to douches from reflects, she would end up terrible!  
Oh fuck this little shit, he isn't even as tall as her!  
That is it!  
She knows how to fight alright!  
He wanted a fight? She give him a fight!  
Douching his Kanata isn't the easiest thing, it's so weird fighting someone smaller than she is, all the giant Akuma isn't helping her in fighting with smaller oppositer. Douching and douching she tried to find a way to fight him off. And she found a bag and a rope, good enough, and she ran at him, abandoned running around. He found this decision weird so he jump back try to get to know what she trying to do. As he stop charging at her, she take the opportunity and jump on the wall behind her and push herself forward. She used the attached bag to catch on the Kanata, and ties the rope around and around it. The Kanata quickly became useless, and the wages of her is enough to stop the little boy from moving. The fight seem to come to an end. 

If only shit went as easy as that. 

Robin have some really cool gadgets, one of them have to be an electrical shocker. And he quickly used it to shock her, dammit.  
The shock is enough to make her stumble and hit her arm at a nearby chair. Oh the pain.  
Welp, there goes her bone. 

She quickly jumped off the boy, get back to a fighting position. She now regret her decision to come up to this terrace. Not only one of her arm is broken and it's hurt so bad, her friends definitely gonna give her an earful. 

Robin got to his feets, ready to charge at her again, this time without his Kanata. He ran at her, but then stop, and look at behind her. That's never a good sign, she turn her head back, there stand two individuals, one is Batman, the other is another fashion disaster, Nightwing. 

Trying to keep an straight face is hard, trying to keep it in front of three bat with bad fashion taste is even harder. 

Got dammit, Batman is gonna kill her for fight Robin off, he will think that she have a losses screw or some shit. He is the world greatest detective, he gonna find out her identity, and get rid of her! 

He will make his way to ban her name in the fashion world, she will lose her scholarship, her class trip. And everyone gonna hate her, she gonna end up dying alone!!! 

While Marinette having an mental breakdown, the bats already come close. 

"Robin, why are you turned off your comm? And why are you fighting with a girl in a pajama? " Nightwing asked, trying not to laugh at the concept. 

As Marinette finally snap out of the break down, she finds herself wanted to laugh at the little bird nonsense. 

"The kid thought that I have a boom or something, trying to slaughted me with his Kanata. " Marinette speak up, her eyes glue on the Kanata, which was still tangled up by a rope and a bag. 

"No one in Gotham standing on a rooftop, mumble to herself can be label as a normal person. " Robin said, he seem so snarky. 

"Oh please, I got a long day okay? Can't I at least get some fresh air? " Marinette said, eyes roll to the side. 

"Robin, you are not supposed to jump to conclusions, turn off the comm or fighting with a girl in her pajama. " Batman said, looking right at Robin then at her. 

"Oh please, she looks too much like an insane individual. " Robin said, looking at her like some insane person, he even took a step back. 

"Hey, just because I'm standing here on my own, in my pajama, mumble to myself, mean I'm insane and have a boom or something... Oh god that came out so wrong. But whatever, that's doesn't mean you can try to pin me down or slaughted me! " Marinette point her hand at him. Ouch ouch, wrong hand wrong hand, bad move Marinette! 

"... " Robin replied her with silent. 

"Now now, I'm sorry miss for my partner decision to fight you. If you need anything just tell me, I and Robin will try our best to make it up for you. " Nightwing said, his voice seem like he trying to calming her down. 

Ok, don't freak out, act cool, you got this Mari, if you freak out, they gonna hold it against you.

"Whatever, just tell him to think before do please. I'm have to go back. " Marinette turn herself to the with door and doesn't even dare to look back. Thanks Kawmii, her hood are still up, enough to cover her face, she pray that she will not be recognized. 

Oh, that was an hell of a night. 

When she got back to her room, she wakes the little God up and ask to be heal. Tiki was upset but Marinette arm is broken for some reason, she will find out soon enough.


	3. The class trip going smoothly? That's strange...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to know why Marinette have a broken arm that morning (which is a most healed just fine) but that just have to wait. As a trip to WE can't be delayed. And a certain bluenette doesn't want to talk about it. 
> 
> The trip going smoothly, but God hate that so he throw a villain in to ruined it.  
> Also, Adrien shouldn't be allowed to speak out his thought about temporary peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Adrien name into Adrian.  
> It's fun to go back and correct it.  
> Yayyyy.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Tell me how did you even managed to broke your arm the first night in Gotham? " Chloé yell at Marinette, demand an answer. 

"I trip and I hit it against a chair! That's it! Please don't kill me! " Marinette yell back, more or less freak out at the sudden attention. The whole class is in her room, look at her like she have grown another head. 

Why on earth that Tiki need to snitch on her??? Now she in real trouble. 

"Honestly, Bug, you definitely are something else, even I can't broke my arm in my first night at a new city. " Alex said in an amused tone, her lips pressed into a smirk. 

You don't have to make it worse! 

Marinette can already felt the heat from Chloé's glare. 

The Ladybug look at Alex like she want to dig a hole into the girl face, her expression make the skate girl laughing out loud. 

"Girl! I know you always got yourself into trouble, but I never thought it would be this bad! I think we shouldn't let you out of the sight. " Alya suggest. "What if we take shift night to night to make sure Mari ain't going to break another bone of her? "

"Alya! No! " Marinette cried out. 

"Alya, yes. " The girl said, slightly frowning, "You are too much of an trouble attraction to be left alone Mari. "

"Chill out, bug have broke her arm, and it's okay-" Nino said, earning himself a silent 'you're dead too me' from Chloé. "-it's healed now! And the story can wait to be told latter, but we still have a trip to the Wayne's Empire today. We should get ready. " Nino finished his words, hoping that he hasn't somehow make their queen even more angry. 

"Agree, and we will have to figure out who on patrol when, for the month, tonight, Hawk Moth is quite an handful and I doubt that Kagami and Luka is enough. " Max said, one hand fix his glasses, the other hand on his phone, a full on schedule of patrol can be see. 

"we can pair up, the different timezone can be a problem, and we have find a way to fix that. But if no one disagree, meet up at the bass tonight. Any questions? " Adrien said, eyes scan though the room, no one speak up, all listen carefully. 

"Good, I will try to get the two other before the meeting, and by the way, we have some good-to-go magic gadgets. " Max said and then walk out of the room, he have to changed for the tour, his pajama won't do.

The team seem all excited, they have waited for the gadgets for so long, but with a tour about to start, it'll just have to wait. After make sure their ladybug is okay, the class scattered back to their own room. 

"Listen D-C" Chloé snored, "you better be careful, don't break another arm of your, or I'll make sure all the other bones of your will be broken. Understand? " 

"Yes ma'am! " While Marinette want to believe that her queen won't do that, she not too sure about that now, the bee girl usually stick to her words. 

The Queen Bee just hump and walk out, leaving Marinette behind. She better get ready, else the queen will have another reason to scold her.  
______________________________________________________

"You really fight her girl in an pajama? " Jason ask, his face expression is a mix between amused and disbelief. 

"Like I said, she was standing alone, mumble to herself on a terrace. That's should ring some bell already, the she break out of my hold, douching my Kanata easily, AND lock my sword up with a dirty bag and a rope. She definitely can be some skillful assassin's in disguise. " Damian repeat his answer once AGAIN, Todd can really get on his nerve sometimes. 

"Or you were just being paranoid. " Tim said, he talking another slips out of his coffee mug. 

"No, I'm not, I saw the way she move her hand down to her hip, she definitely used to having weapon there. " Damian exclaimed, he's getting tired of this conversation already. Why can't they just believe him for once!!! Paranoid or not, checking fact and investigating are their job for God sake! 

"Or she used to have someway of training to defend herself, dat is a the'ry o rith" (That's a theory alright.) Dick Grayson said with a mouthful of cereals. The action of the first Robin make Damian itching to slap the guy across his face for his poor maner. 

"That's Gross Grayson, gross." Damian said, look at his adopted brother dead in the eyes. 

"Anyway, Dick head, you got an tour to lead today, don't be late. " Jason said, and then quickly leave, he got nothing to do but he isn't going to stay, Bruce can appear any moments, he doesn't want to stick around the big guy. 

"I should get going, a meeting is coming and I run out of coffee already. " Tim is annoyed, why's there no good coffee shop nearby? 

Quickly finished his breakfast, Dick rushed out of the manor kitchen and head towards his room. He sure are not want to be late. 

"See you later baby brother! Have fun staying at home!!!"

"Whatever Grayson. " 

Now what to do? He have no class until that French class turn in his school, he is currently 'grounded' and out of patrol for a month, good for him.

Yayyy, now he have more free time without anything to do. 

Just wait till he found out who that girl was, just you wait. 

Watching his adopted brothers walk away, Damian just mumble annoyingly about how iresponsable the hotel was. Why didn't they get a camera system? This is Gotham for God sake!  
Now finding out who the girl is going to be a lot harder, and why that damm pajama had to have a hood? 

______________________________________________________

"Aaaaa, Tiki! Do you see my jacket??? I can't find it anywhere!!!! " Marinette exclaimed, rushing around the room, full on panic. Where is her jacket??? Why didn't she brought more than one??? She going to be freeze! Her ladybug side never take cold weather well!

The kawmii just sighed at her chosen one, "It's because you are wearing it already Mari." Tiki laugh slightly when she see Marinette realizing face as she look down to her body. 

"Alright then let g- Wait. Where's my bag??? Did I get everything needed inside it? Where's-"

"Marinette calm down, your bag is right there, you pack everything inside it already. We should it get going, everyone is waiting. " And with that saying, Tiki flowed right into the small bag. 

"But Tiki, I'm not ready! What's if I forgot something? What's if I said something stupid? What's if-" "No Marinette, you not going to forgot something, you triple check everything already. You won't say something stupid, I'm sure of it, so let's go! " Tiki slightly hump. Her chosen one is so weird, she wear a tight-skin suit, fight with pride, but afraid to messed up everything while she out of the fight!  
That's complexity right there. 

"Are you sure Tiki? " Marinette asked, slightly nervous. 

"Yes! Now let's go Marinette, I'm sure you will do just fine. " 

And with that, they finally leave the room. 

______________________________________________________

"Soooo, who the one going to Marinette? I'm sure that the girl is having a metal break down right now. Like usually. " Alya said, her face simply show the wisdom of being Ladybug friend. Everyone else volunteer, knowing the girl, the metal break down ain't gonna end soon. 

"Hey, what's that supposed to be? " Marinette whining as she move towards the group and whine even more when her friends give her a look like she is an alien. 

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. " Chloé said, amused. "Is it apocalypse already? "

"I'm sure it not Chloé! " Marinette said, face reader than Nathaniel hair color. 

"But Bug apeared this soon and without the need of anyone to get her? It's surely out of the blue. " Rose blemed, slightly happy that her friend metal breakdown have somewhat shortened. 

"Are you sure that Marinette haven't been replaced with a Shape-shifting alien? " Adrien joked, but the air gone shifted. 

"No way! " Adrien took a step back, fake horror expression across his face. The class laugh their heart out, making Marinette face became even reder. (If that's even possible.) 

"Oh! Fuck you Agreste! " Marinette face look like it going to explode, damm that guy weird theories about her. 

Alya is the first one stop laughing, "Ha, ehem, we should get going, maybe go get something to eat first? The tour don't have breakfast on their schedule. We have about an hour, and there is a coffee shop just around the corner. " Alya took out her phone and start moving, the class follows, some still laughing much to Marinette annoyed. 

______________________________________________________  
After they all have breakfast, the class quickly getting on the tour bus to W.E, after everyone settle, Marinette once again make sure everyone is there. It's Gotham after all. 

The bus slowly make it's way to W.E main tower, the class is existed, talking about what they have covered up. The history of W.E, the technology, the employees,.. ect.. 

Marinette make sure that everyone remember all the emergency exists, guides, all the villains action traits (that's she can find), Gotham emergency numbers. And make sure that they will follow her, Chloé, Max or any one who had a brain ("Hey! " Some yelled out) lead if anything happen,and do NOT jump to action without a plan. 

The class listen carefully and once again look up the guide that their leader made by herself.

"Oh come on bug! That's only once time! Once time! " Adrien cried out, aparently the girl have put Chat Noir as an example of jump to action without a plan which cause the boy to be unavailable for the whole fight. As an example in pictures, everyone giggle quietly. 

"There's is no ladybug cure here, so to saved your ass if you pull that stunt again? Gonna take a lot of trouble, that why you need to have a plan! " Marinette said. 

"But you don't have to used Chat Noir as an example! "

"Let's say... That's my pay back. " For all your wibu theories that keep me up at night. "And you are the only one... Er bold enough to pull that stunt that far more than one time to catch some pictures. Aren't you an model anyway? " The girl almost laugh, cause the boy turn red from head to toe. But he quickly turn himself back into the playful cat he was. 

"What have I done to deserve this cruel cruel fate~?" Adrien fake fainted into Nino arm, eyes closed tight, his tongue stick out. Nino cried out 'No!!! Don't die on me bro! '

Marinette just snored at them then move on, the bus come to a stop, as they got out, the class can see there a guy waiting for them.  
______________________________________________________  
"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson, I'm your guide for today tour. And can I ask who is in charge? " The guy said, he looks around to find out who is the class president. 

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm the class president and currently in charge. " Marinette step out of the crowd and quickly introduced herself. 

Dick give out his hand and Mari took it and sake. "Nice to meet you miss Dupain-Cheng. " Dick said. "I have heard a lot about you, you the one come up with the trip if I'm not wrong, but I'm suprise to know you are the class president too. " Which is not a lie, while he have run an background check on the whole class, every time he come across her work, it's amazed him. 

"You flattered me mister Grayson. " The girl slightly blush. "But it's my whole class work, I'm just the one wrote it down papers. " She looks back at her class, her face hold an generous smile. They smile wide at her. 

"Yes, of course miss Dupain-Cheng, now shall we start the tour? Of course after a count down head. " He said. 

"Yes, please give us some minutes. " Marinette excuse herself and walk back to her group.  
______________________________________________________  
Adrien look at his friend and almost laugh, the girl shot him a glare. "What? "

"Sorry Sorry, it's just that... I can believe the girl who speak with confident and profession a few seconds ago was the same girl who break her bones every now and then, have mental breakdown daily basis was the same person. " Adrian said, with make Marinette blush hard. 

"Is that an insult or a compliment? " She put her hand on her hip and look at him furiously, more embarrassing than anything. 

"What suits you better m'lady? " The boy ask with a cheeky attitude. "It's a compliment alright~" The cat purr playfully. "Although you're a ball of emotion. "

The class laugh along the statement, it not wrong in anyway and her mental health is improving. The joke about it away bouncing around their conversation. 

"Well thank you kitten, but remember, none of you figure out this 'ball of emotion' is your hero~ So I guess it works for me." The girl said, before the cat can think of something to talk back, she quickly cut it to the chase. 

"Alright, joke aside, line up team. " As soon as she said that, they line up in the order of the alphabet. "Counting down! One! " 

"Two! " Adrian said then step aside. 

"Three! " Then Alya. 

"Four! " Alix. 

"Five! "

... 

______________________________________________________  
"Alright! Everyone is here, Mister Grayson! " She called out. "Can we start the tour please? " Marinette said politely, the class line up neatly in three rows behind her.  
"With pleasure Miss Dupain-Cheng. " The Raven hair boy impressed with the class obedience for their class president. He have lead quit a lot of class tour, most were good, yes, but never this level of good! Now, the class president appearance kept reminding him of something...  
If only he can put his fingers around it.

______________________________________________________

The tour going smoothly, everyone listen well, asked time to time about the information but never interrupt him! Whatever they were teach in Paris, Damian definitely need a class of that. 

It's time for lunch and he happily lead the class to the canteen. They have all sources of food their, some vending machine and the class surely are amazed at how big it is. 

"This is our main canteen, everyone can eat here, our CEO thought that everyone needs a good meal if they want to be productive. " Although he the last one who can talk about balance meal, where did Timmy put the coffee machine at again? Dick asked himself. 

"Though, you shouldn't get too much food in one go, cause if you have more than five oz of leftovers foods, you will be changed with money. We go against wasting our food. " He reminds the class, who nods in unit, agreed about the decision of W.E.

Some even ask the class president if they can start a short-term charity while stay here. And the class president consider it! Said that she could try get some permission! 

And the great part? They don't know he speak French. 

This class is fucking precious! These little beans make his day better. This is his break time but he wouldn't mind spend it around these little beans.  
With that in mind, Dick Grayson joined them for lunch and they happily welcome him. 

The class trip went well till now, too well, some start to wonder about the peace around them. 

A certain blonde hair just have to spoke out their wonder. " The class trip went smoothly? That's strange... "Adrien said quietly, it doesn't go unoticed. The whole class tensed up, surely put there thought into the cat words. 

And then they heard a bang on to the canteen door, full armed mans rushing in, gun point to everyone. 

Marinette sigh, " I'm swear to Kawmii, every time Adrien said something, shit went bad. "


	4. Being held as hostages? Definitely not our thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class bring the fight to their own hand, a plan got set up and they stick to it.  
> It's easier than fight akuma so what can go wrong? 
> 
> Apparently a lot if you forgot to calculate the other things could suddenly join the fight.  
> Other words? An bat.

The joke about Adrien tempting the fate felt flat, as the class quickly douch down and start to gather information. Marinette quickly noticed the uniform those goons wear, a bag, a dirty one, which reminds her of those potato bags at home. Concussion, Scarecrow. 

Looking over, she can see Mister Grayson is comforting some other workers and trying to figure out everything on his own. She snapped her head back to her friend, Max, who is gathering information with his robot friend. 

A ding sound came from her phone, the group chat. 

______________________________________________________  
_Miraculous team_

Intelligent_boy: Information_  
Scarecrow_  
27+_  
Gun_ unknown bullets type_  
Target_unknown_  
They got in from the West door_  
11 civilians, including Mr. Grayson_

Time_travel_bunny: Well that's a lot to handle, Bug, got plan? 

Cheese_loving_chat: Damm, I know something were wrong. 

I_can't_sleep: Shut it chat! Focus!  
Not yet Alex, but I'll come up with something.  
______________________________________________________

Looking around again, this time with more information, so it's confirm, Scarecrow, Twenty-seven goons or more. They have guns, so they have prepared more or less. 

Then she hear someone yell out in the hallway. 

"I DON'T CARE IF HE NOT HERE! TELL BRUCE WAYNE TO BRING HIS DAMM BRAT TO ME OR EVERYONE HERE WILL GET A TASTE OF MY TOXIN!!! " 

And more gun shot can be heard, everyone is panic more than ever. But she got more information, target? One of the Wayne child she thinks. 

The main villain walk in, his anger can't be hidden under his ugly bag, "Get the hostages, if anyone tried anything funny, we have some toxins need to be tested! " And all the goons point up their gun. 

A civilian cried out, and that tick the villain off, he aimed his gun at her and shot. She cried out even louder and start to stuffer for air. Oh god, the girl needs to be treated quick. 

She groans, great, fear toxins,just what a class who bottle up their emotions everyday needed. But at least it no bullets that can kill you- oh wait, It could, just more painful and more struggling. 

This is exactly why she tell them tried to not poke the villain, tempted, or make him mad in anyway. But seem like someone do the job for her already. (Damian sneezed. ) 

And when will the damm Bats gonna show up? They seem pretty free last night to show up on her hotel terrace. She look at the girl who got affected by the fear toxins. Look like they have to help themselves, playing hostages is not their things.  
______________________________________________________  
I_can't_sheep: Kim, Max, Jukela, Nathaniel, you clear the South exists. Max, you in charge.  
Alex, Ivan, Mylène, Sabina, Rose take care of the civilians. Alex will lead.  
Adrien, Alya, Chloé, Nino, deal with the goons, listen to bee.  
I'll distract.  
Got it? Now move! 

______________________________________________________  
She looks up, the whole team give her a firm nod, she looks into her bag, luckily, she bought the whip. Close enough to a yo-yo. 

The she moved.  
Her team quickly followed the lead.  
And a certain tour guide felt his heart stop a beat at their actions. 

She kicked down the nearest goons, used her whip to knock the gun out of another goon hand. Her sudden action caught them all off guard, give her team a chance to fight the goons, clear the exit and get the hostages out.  
______________________________________________________

Kim who hold a girl in hand rush though them. "Move! The girl needs to be treated! " He quickly disappear in the crowded hallway. As Alex rushed everyone out of the canteen exit door, she found herself struggle with Dick.  
"Come on dude! Just move! You're interfering the fight! " She give another push and give up, bug, she has tried okay. 

"I can't leave them in the fight! They are just kid! " Dick exclaimed, try to get back to the scene but Ivan quickly got in his way. 

Alex got tick off went he said the word kid. "Dude, they clearly can fight, don't doubt our class. We deal with much more threat in Paris. So fucking move! You're in the way! Class president gonna kill me if anyone get hurt!" 

He realized that he is in the way, so he quickly move with the crowd, he got questions and he wants answers. 

Alex words stop him, he looks back at the scene one more before look at her. "They can fight? " Alex nod. "You have deal with worse? " She nod again. "I'll ask about this 'worse' latter, now, I'll go get help. " And with that, he walk away. 

"Jezz, what's his problem? " Alex mumble, the guy is so weird, "Rose! Call all Gotham emergency number for me will ya? "

______________________________________________________  
Dick walk fast in the Hall, he turned right then left, then right, Tim office, he hidden some gadgets and one of their suit here. Should be enough. 

He doesn't know what these kids are capable of, but they won't hold a chance against Scarecrow.  
Better changes into Nightwing quick. 

"Bat, we have some trouble in the canteen. "

______________________________________________________

Adrien knocked out two goons with a stick he pull out of a part of the canteen. He hoped that he won't be charged for vandalised. Alya see Adrien action as an good idea, she abandoned fight with hand and break a stick out for herself. With her new found weapon, she fight with some kind of mischievous in her eyes.  
Nino have a lit of a pot, he used it as a shield, and used it to shielded any sudden attack. It hold up not very long or helpful. All the temporary weapons quickly became useless as they are quick to be destroyed. 

Chloé, who also remember to bring her whip yell at them. "This is why bug fucking told you to bring your temporary weapon!!! "  
______________________________________________________  
As Marinette knocked down another goon, she found herself close to the mastermind. Scarecrow.  
Douch another punch at her, she used her whip to hold an gun and hit it as strong as she could against the ground. Destroying it. She wonders why they don't used their gun at this point? 

"You idiots!!! Why none of you used your gun!!! " Scarecrow shoutout, aiming his gun at her in the process. 

Great, he has the same thought as her. 

Douching the bullet come flying at her, Marinette doesn't know how long she can hold on with this. This goons are annoying.  
Just when the ladybug about jump at Scarecrow, a glass shattered just in front of her, cause her to flick at the sudden action. 

Red hood appears in front of her, quickly charged at the goons and make his wait to the villain, she pause. 

A goon saw this as an opportunity and shot her in her leg.  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette scream out in horror, cause everyone stop the fight and look at her. She doesn't have time to process before the scene became vividly. 

As she can see again, everything change, she now in Paris. 

What? 

Hawk Moth stand just in front of her. 

Wait, she was fighting him? But... 

Lila in her akumatized form stand next to him, smile wickedly.  
It's an Ilusion? 

Look around, her team were there.  
Laying on the ground.  
Unmoved. 

She cried in horror.  
"N-No."

Chat Noir laying in her hand, not breathing.  
"No."

"Ladybug, you have lost, now give me your miraculous and I'll spare you and your family. " Hawk Moth said. 

What?  
Oh, she was out of her costume. 

"Haha, why haven't I guess this before? Of course the useless hero has to be you, a nobody. " Lila laugh.  
"Everyone died because of you! Marinette! " Lila said.  
"It's because those idiots believe in you. " Her dead teammates turned their head at her, repeating Lila words. 

"You fail Chat. "

"You fail us. "

"You fail Paris. "

"Useless Marinette. "

"Make an useless Ladybug. "

Then they all laugh. 

Marinette can feel her breath speech up, her heart beat violently. Her panic attack is creeping up, it doesn't take too long to overcome her. 

All that she could saw is red.  
"No."

All she could feel against her skin is the cold corpse in her hand.  
"No."

All she could smell is the metallic smell of blood.  
"No."

All she could hear is the laughter of the villain.  
"NO."

All she could feel is Rage.  
______________________________________________________  
The air stiffened, no one dare to move. The bloodlust came from the bluenette filled the room.  
That moments, everyone started to regret it.  
The girl sudden move. She looks up at the Scarecrow then jump at him, knocked him on the ground. Then hit him in the face again and again and again, the villain blackout on her third punch. 

Red Hood struggles to pull her back, as she punch and kick violently to get back to the fight. 

Her team quickly finished their job then come to help. Which doesn't do much. The girl skill is way more better than the team, Red Hood fight style too violent so when it comes to hold down some one like the girl? It's unefective. 

The fight became chaos, only when Nightwing and Batman hit the scene with the antidote then things start to settle down.  
_____________________________________________________  
Marinette got bring to the hospital quickly, all the hostages got settle back, the villain and goons got took out and the class contact their family. Shit went too bad too quick.  
They can only hope their ladybug will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is somewhat short, but it just fit more with the storyline.  
> But I'll update soon enough so don't be worried!  
> Love you ❤😘


End file.
